Tacos
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: México esta enojado. Puedes meterte con él, con sus mexicanos, pero nunca ¡NUNCA! te metas con sus tacos- No pairing One-Shot


**Aclaraciones: **como no hay un nombre, sexo o características físicas para México que sean oficiales para el personaje, les diré que esta es mi propia versión de ella, en este caso, él.

_**Tacos**_

Alejandro se paseaba por toda la estancia, mientras suspiraba de tanto en tanto. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Es más, molesto era poco comparado con la indignación que sentía. Estaba colérico, encabronado*. En la boca del estómago sentía el fuego creciente de la ira, o probablemente, del hambre que tenía en esos momentos.

Y no era para menos.

Estúpido gringo** de pacotilla. Ese imbécil era el más idiota entre los idiotas. Es más, lastimaba el ego de los idiotas llamándolo así. Ese sujeto era un reverendo pendejo. Juraba por lo más sagrado que jamás, ¡Jamás! Lo habían humillado tanto… o probablemente sí, pero no lo recordaba en esos momentos.

Alfred F. Jones, un maldito gringo imbécil representante de Estados Unidos, la misma nación americana, lo había insultado de la peor manera posible. Pero no se quedaría así. Se echó sobre el sofá, comenzando a mascullar de nuevo.

Todo comenzó ese día, en la reunión mensual de la ONU. Estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre, con su cabello con su cabello desordenado de color castaño, corto hasta debajo de las orejas. Con su traje de color verde y su típica pañoleta atada alrededor del cuello.

Cruzo los brazos, mientras veía como a su lado, Costa Rica charlaba con Inglaterra animadamente sobre algo, que ciertamente no tenía interés de averiguar que era; mientras que él, esperando que nadie lo viese, tomo el taco que descansaba en su regazo.

No había desayunado, después de todo, hasta un País tenía hambre después de unas cuantas horas. Lo degusto con gusto al ver que la reunión no había comenzado. Oh sí, todo era muy normal. Entonces llego el estúpido de Jones.

—Hi dude! —exclamo el americano, inclinándose hacia el latinoamericano. Levanto una ceja mirándole inquiridoramente con sus ojos de color ámbar—¡Adivina que acabo de hacer!

—¿Qué hiciste?

Alfred se inclinó hacia su oído, como si fuera un secreto.

—I made a taco.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras una enorme sonrisa se posaba en su cara, fácilmente podía competir con la del estadounidense. Al fin... habían reconocido su comida como patrimonio cultural ¡Al fin su comida sería tan famosa como la de China!

—¡A verlo güey!—exclamo con emoción.

El americano tomo algo de su portafolio, que casualmente no se le había olvidado en su hogar, y tomo algo que le hizo querer vomitar del asco. Un taco. Una imitación barata de sus amados tacos. Un Taco con tortilla dorada y lleno de cosas que no le deberías de poner a un taco.

Sin poder evitarlo, frunció el ceño, con un tic en el ojo y la ceja izquierda, torciendo la boca en un gesto de molestia. Y, eventualmente, exploto.

—¡Pinche gringo de mierda! ¡No me vengas con pendejadas, esa porquería vomitiva no es un puto taco! ¡Parece más un trozo de plástico que un maldito taco! ¡Yo que me había alegrado de que al fin hicieras algo bien!

El americano soltó lágrimas al ver que su esfuerzo había sido en vano, y salió corriendo a los brazos de su ex tutor, ya que su hermano Canadá no había asistido… o eso pensaba él que no lo había visto charlando con Francia.

Lo que hizo después fue digno de todo un macho peludo… salió de la reunión lo más antes posible encerrándose en su casa. Porque podías insultar a sus centros turísticos. Podías insultarle a sus adorados mexicanos diciendo que eran unos malhablados bigotones, narcotraficantes pelones y demás. Pero lo que no podías hacer… era meterse con sus adorados tacos. Eso no estaba permitido.

Suspirando para quitarse el enojo, y porque el estómago le estaba exigiendo alimento, se levantó del sofá para ir a la nevera, donde al abrir la puerta encontró…

—¡Esta si me la cobro, América!

… un "taco"

***Encabronado: **Bueno, es estar enojado pero muy enojado. Es una palabra insultante.

****Gringo: **Palabra para dirigirse a los estadounidenses aquí en México. Vino de la guerra México-Estadounidense, pues estos últimos estaban vestidos de Verde "Green" en inglés. Cuando pasaban por las calles, les gritaban "Green go home" Verde vete a casa. Con el tiempo se les quedo.

**Nini: **Bueno… esto llego a mi mente en la escuela. Lamento si ofendi a alguien con este fic. La verdad he comprado tacos en estados unidos, y son muy buenos, pero algunos mexicanos no estamos tan conformes con ellos. Los tacos de México no se comparan con los de haya jejejej xD Perdon si ofendi a alguien, o si esta trama esta demasiado gastada. Como les dije, era una actividad de ocio. Lamento también las faltas de ortografía o las malas palabras. Lejos de eso, espero que me dejen una critica reconstructiva o un alago si les ha gustado o no el pequeño Drabble. Gracias.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
